Genki and Pixie Ticklish Day
by Clubkey75
Summary: Pixie Capture Genki and have some little fun with him.


Monster Rancher Ticklish tortures

Genki had barely woken up to realize that he was tied up in an eagle spread position to a wooden table barefoot. He heard voices but didn't recongnize who they were from

" Looks like he's awake now." A female voice whispers. " It's about time you woke up, sleepyhat." Pixie said with a smirk, stepping out of the shadows. A few seconds later Holli and Suezo also walked into view, a mischievous smile on their faces.

"Pixie!" Genki yelled. "What have you done to Holly and Suezo and why am I tied up!?" Genki demanded to know

Pixie chuckled . " it is quite simple. Even since I left Moo's army I wanted to do this and Holli and Suezo were eager to help me out." Both Suezo and Holli nod their heads yes. " So Genki, do you have any idea what we are going to do to you?" Pixie asked with a smile.

"No, and Don't want to find out" Genki responded in a shaky voice trying to get free

Holli giggled. " Don't worry Genki, it will be fun. " "Yeah, you'll be tickled pink." Suezo added. Pixie's only response was smiling as she rolled up Genki's shirt to reveal his slightly tanned stomach. " You go first Holli." She instructed, stepping aside as the human girl took her place with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh no, Holli you wouldn't... would you?"

"Oh yes I would." Holli said, giggling. She started of by prodding Genki's side wirh her index finger and quickly added another finger to prod his other side.

Genki started to giggle feeling Holli's smooth fiingers prodding on hos sides. "Holli whatever Pixie promised you don't belive her you know about her past" Genki said trying to convince his friend to stop/

"Hey, you were the one who encouraged me to join the good guys. And I have saved you and your friends more than once." Pixie snapped back. "That wasn't very nice Genki. You should apologize." Holli admonished. To emphasize her pount she started kneading his sides and hips.

"I refuse to apologize to that Witch!" Genki snapped back while biting his lip to stop himself from laughing

" That's not very smart, genki. Pixie is going to tickle you, too and I doubt she will show mercy after your last statement." Holli said. She raced her nails over Genki's sides and ribs for a while, watching his expression intently. " Coochi Coochie Coo."

Genki started laghuing hard as he felt Holli's fingernail racing down his sides and ribs. "Wehehell if yohohohyou told me that before I snapped bahahack I would have kept my mouth closed Holli." Genki responded in an angry tone thinking about the deep trouble he had gotten himself into.

Holli stuck her tounge out. " It's your own fault. Blame it on your big mouth." Holli replied. Her hands suddenly darted to Genki's underarms where her fingers started wiggling inside his armpits.

"Hahahahahahahahaha buhuhuhut I dohohohon't undeheeherstahahnd why wohohould yohou wahahant tohoho help Pixie tihihckle mehehehe" The young boy questioned gigling throught every word.

" Because it's I like to see you laugh. " Holli giggled. She kept tickling his underarms for a while, then stopped and poised her hands over his stomach. " And aren't you having fun?" She asked, digging her fingers into his soft belly.

"Hohoholli, are you sure that's the only reheheheason dihihhihid shehehehehe offer you anythihihing ohohon retuhuhuhurn." Genki asked laughunig his little head off

"No. We were just talking a little and she wondered if you ware ticklish. I told her you were and she asked me if I wanted to help her tickling you. And I couldn't resis such an opportunity." Holli explained. " And of course she pays me for tickling you." Holli added, as she skittered her fingers around his navel.

Genki bucked like crazy the moment she got near his navel making an effort to escape."Fohohohor hohohohow lohohong are you threeheheehee going to tickle me for"

This time Pixie spoke up, grinnig evilly. " Ho does one or two hours sound to you? If you can last that long that is." The moment Pixie finished talking Holli dipped her index finger inzo Genki's bellybottom to tickle there.

"Hours hahahahahahhahhahahhaha Pixie there ihihis three of you are you gohohohhohoing to divide the time between the three ohohohof you or is eaheheheach ohohone ohohohof you geheheehetting twhohohohohohtwo houhohohohohohohours." the barefoot boy responded as tears started forming in his eyes

Pixie scratched her chin thoughtfully. " We were going to divide the time. But now that you mention it maybe everyone should get the chance to tickle you for two hours." Pixie mused. " But don't worry, well give you breaks once in a while. And speaking of breaks now seems to be a good time to give you one." Holli nooded and stopped tickling Genki to let him calm down and catch his breath.

"I shouldn't have asked" Genki said to himself regretfully breathing deeply he tried to figure out a way to get out of the tickle helll he was in. "Hey Pixie is there any way that I could escape from here?"

"If you mean if you can talk your way out of it no. And to escape you have to break your bonds and get past us. And I doubt that is going to happen." Pixie smirk. " And don't even think about trying. If you try to escape we will tickle you all at once until you pass out. And once you wake up we will start all over again.." She grinned evilly.

"Hmph, Wait what are these bonds made of Pixie?" Genki in his head thinking please be rope.

"Leather wrists and ankle cuffs connected to the table corners by rope." Pixie explained. " Do you want to say or ask anything else before Holli starts again?" She asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Just one more question what would happen if the leather was to get wet?"

" Don't worry. The leather is strong and will hold you in place.. And I doubt that that would change if the leather got wet. " Pixie sighed. " Do you have more stupid question or can we get to work now?"

"You can get back to work, I've had more than enough breathing time" Genki replied

Holli went over to a small table and picked up a feather. She waved the feather in front of Genki's face, grinning evilly. She lightly tickled his nose, giggling.

"Aaaaaaa-chooo" Genki kept sneezing at a steady pace

Holli soon grew bored of this and insteat used the feather to tickle his belly and chest.

"Hahahahhahahahahaha, Holli dohohon't yohohohohohyou hahahahahahad enough ohohohof ticklihihing mehehehehehe." Genki asked his companion as he kept bucking trying to break the leather cuffs.

"Nope. And I still have some time left till it's Pixie's turn." Holli picked up a second feather and started feathering his underarms and stroking his armpits lightly.

"Hohohohohow much more time and what abohohohout Suezo shouhhohohouln't he be befohohore Pihihihihixie so thahaht shehehehehe cahahan spehehend ahahahas muhuhch tihihime as shehehehe want for ahahahll thohohose remarks I made abou here" Genki stated laughing hystericaly

" Why do you ask? Could it be that you like being tickled?" Holli teased. " But don't worry, we'll give Pixie some extra time to make you pay." She used the feather to draw circles around Genki's navel while she used the other feather to prod his sides with the feather quill.

"Sohoho afteheheheher yohohou ihihihits Pihihixies tuhuhurn?" Genki asked in hysterics

"Yep." Holli dropped the feathers and put her mouth over Genkis sotmach and after taking a deep breath she blew a long raspberry.

Genki let out a high pitched scream and afterwards a stream of steady giggles "I hope you enjoy this because oddly enough I am."

Holli stopped momentarily to smile at him. " I knew you would like it." Her hands darted to his underarms, where she raced her nails over over his armpits while she blew raspberries into his navel.

"Hahahahaahahaha Holli I can't stand two things at ohohohonce" Genki told his friend gigling every now and then.

" Too bad. " Holli teased, keeping it up. While she kept blowing raspberries on his belly and navel her hands went all over Genki's torso. Tickling his underarms, spidering over his ribs and sides, sqeezing his hips or digging into his belly. No part of Genki's upper body went untickled.

"Holli, pleahehehehase sthohop hahahahahhahahhahahaha" Genki begged Holli with tears running down his eyes.

"Ok I'll stop. My time is almost over now anyways." Holli stopped and handed Pixie the feather she used earlier.

Genki took deep breaths as he thank Holli.

Pixie watched Genki recover . " I'm going to enjoy this." She said with an evil cackle.

"Oh no" Genki thought to himself as he swallowed his own to spit. "Okay Pixie I'm ready." Genki stated as soon as he was finished recovering

Pixie walked towards Genki's bound body" Where to start, where to start." Pixie mused, scratching her chin. " Oh I know! How about your feet?" She asked with an evil grin.

Genki's eyes widen "How about somewhere else Pixie?"

Pixie's grinned even more. " Why not? Could it be that your feet are a bit ticklish?" She asked, showing hin a white, soft looking feather.

"No it's not that" Genki replied as he stared at the feather

" Then you wouldn't mind if I do that?" Pixie swiped the feather over the tops of Genki's bound feet.

"Noho of course not." Genki said as he tried to hold back his laughter

" Oh come on now. I can't hold it in forever." Pixie teased as she started prodding his soles with the rough featherquill.

"Hahahahahaha buhuhuhut that dhohohoesn't mean I cahahahan't try hahahahaha" Genki said

Pixie chuckled in amusement. " Of course you can. It's more fun this way." She grabbed his big toes and pulled them back to stretch his soles taut and then began to draw figure eights and circles all over his feet.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha buhuhuhuhut like thihihihihis I cahahahahn't hahahahahahaha" Genki said laughing hysterically

" What? Aren't you having fun? Maybe I'm not trying hard enough..." Pixie let go of his toes and started feathering his soles. The silky soft feather traveled all the way from his heel to the ball of the foot and back down again .

"Of cohohohohohohohoohohourse I'm nohohohohohohohohohhohoohot hahahahahaahhahahahahahahavi ng fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuh uhuhuhun hahhahahahahhaahhahhhhahhhaa hhahahahhaha haha" Genki said laughing harder than ever and tears running down his eyes

" Your feet must be ultra ticklish if you are in tears already." Pixie stated. But that didn't stop her from running the feather along the base of his toes.

"Nohohohohohohohohohohhohohoh ohoho tears arhehehehare juhuhuhuhuhuhust runnhihihihing dohohohohohown my eyes behehehehehehecause I'm sohohohoho hahahahahahhappy" Genki stated in a sarcastic tone

Pixie ignored his last statement. " Look at those cute little toes. Let's see if we can make them dance." The female monster taunted, sawing the feathers back and forth betweem his toes leaving no inch of the sensitive skin untickled.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhah ahahahahahah ahahahahaha I wihihihihill geheheheht my revehehehehehehnge Pihihihihixie hahahahahahaha" Genki threatened as his toes wiggled around

" I'm so scared." Pixie said sarcastically. She picked up another feather and applied it to his soles while the secong feather kept tickling all around and between his toes.

"Yohohohohohohohoohohohohohoh ou wihihihihihhihihill behehehhehe hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahhah a Pihihihihihixie hahahahahahahahha" Genki said as his toes wiggled all around

Pixie suddenly dropped the feathers and grabbed a feather duster. But instead of tickling his feet she went over to his midsection and started dusting his tummy and chest.

"hahahahahahahhahahahahahahah ahahahahahah ahahahaha why the suhuhuhuhudden swihihihihhihihitch Pihihihihihihixie? hahahahahahahahhahahahahahah ahahaha" Genki asked as he bucked around trying to escape from Pixie's clutches

" I just wanted to see how you would react." Pixie replied. She started tickling his neck and face with the feather duster to give him a slight break before she continued the torture on his feet.

Genki sneezed and turned his head away.

Pixie moved the featherduster to his underarms and started tickling his armpits with it. " It's a shame I don't have a second duster to go for your other armpit, don't you think Genki?"

"Noohohohohohohohohohohohohoh hahahhahahahhahhahahhahahhah a

" You're no fun." Pixie teased with a grin. " But don't worry. For now I'm going back to your feet." As she walked back to his feet she slid the feathers along his bare legs and tickled behind his knees.

"Hahahahahahahaha Nohohoho nohohot bahaahahhack to my feeheheheet hahaha" Genki begged

But Pixie didn't listen. Instead she held the feather duster close to his soles so that the feathertips lightly touched his soles and started spinning the duster around to make the feathertips slide over his tanned soles.

"Plehehehehehehehehehehehease Pihihihihihihixie I'll lehehehehehehet you tihihihhihihihckle any pahahahahahahahr of my upper body ihihihihif you stohohohohohop tihihihihihickling my feeheheheheet

" An interesting offer, but I'll stick with your feet. Tickling them is so much fun." She smiled at him. But I'll slow down... for now." She put the duster aside and traced one of her long nails down his sole.

"Plehehheehehehehehase Pihihihihixie hahahahahahahaha any pahahahart ohohohohohohof my upper bohohohhohohody as lohohohohohohohong as you whahahahahahahahhahant hahahahahahahhaha" Genki said as his voice went a whole octave up

"Maybe later." Pixie said, applying a second finger to his other foot. Her long red nails zigzagged all over his soles, travelling back and forth between the heels and the balls of Genki's feet.

"Hahaahahhahahhahaahahahahaha hhhaahahahah haahhahahahahahahhahahahahah ahahhahahaha hhahaha youu don't knohohohohohow what you're missing out on Pihihihihihihiihihihihihixie hahhahahahahahahahahahhahahh ahaha" Genki replied as his voice went yet another octave up

" I'm having a lot of fun down here. How about you?" Suddenly ten sharp nails made contact with his soles and started scratching the arches and insteps of the defenceless feet.

"Nohohohohohoohohot as muhuhuhuhuhuch fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhun as I cohohohohohohohohohohould be ihihihihihihihihif you were in my upper body hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Genki laughed harder and harder every time

" Okay. Okay. II'll go back to your upper body. But first." Her hands darted to his toes and she started sliding her nails between his toes to tickle the sensitive skin there.

"Hahahahahahahahhahahhahahaha hahaha fihihihihihinally hahahahahahahaahaha and after you it's Seuzo rihihihihihihihght? hahahahahahaha" Genki said laughing his head off

Pixie nodded her head. " Yes, that's right." In a flash she appeared bhind Genki's head and wiggled her nails inside his exposed armpits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA SEE HOW MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH MOHOHOHOHOOHORE LAUGHTER YOU GEHEHEHEHEHEHET UP HEHEHEHEHEHEHERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Genki started to feel tears running down his eyes again

" Maybe you're right. But your feet were fun ,too." Her hands went to his ribs where she poked and prodded around wildly.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahahahaaaa aaahahahahha hahhahahahahahhahahahahahaha hahaha behehehetter up hehehehehehere thahahahahahan dohohohohohown thehehehehere hahahahhahaha" Genki laughed his head off as he felt the winged female moster poking around his ribs

"Okay, I think that's enough for now." Pixie stopped the tickling and stepped back to let Suezo take over.

"Thank you Pixie" Genki said his hair now covered in sweat

"Don't thank me yet. It's not over." Pixie said with a wink. Meanwhile Suezo hopped down to Genki's feet and let his tounge slide over his right sole.

"Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahah Seuzo why my feeheheheeet hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Genki said as he felt Seuzo's slimy tounge on his right sole

" It looked like a good place to start. And it looks like you can't stand being tickled on your feet, can you?" Suezo said between licks. His tounge slurped all over his soles, leaving no inch out.

"I can yohohour tounge juhuhuhuhuhuhust dohohohoesn't seem to wohohohohork Seuzo" Genki said

" I'll show you!" Szezo declared. The eyeball monster doubled his efforts, quickly changing back and forth between series of small fast licks and long and slow ones, hoping that this new teachnique would tickle the boy's fancy.

"Nohoho rehehehaction Seuzo might as well mohohove somewhere else" Genki said with a big grin on his face

Szezo hopped over to Genki's upper body and gave a lick to his sides. " Better?" Suezo asked, giving another lick to the tanned boy's sides.

"Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ch hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha" Genki said laughing and bucking

Suezo's long wet tounge moved up to Genki's stomach, where it started lapping away.

"Hahahahahahhahahhahhahhaahha hhahahahhaah hahahhahhahha Ah I juhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhust had oto haahahahhahve an overly sensihihihihihihihitve stohohohohohohomach hahahahahahahahaha" Genki said to himself as he laughed his head off

" Too bad. Then you are going to hate THIS." Suezo clamped his gianted mouth over Genki's tanned stomach and blew a big, long lasting raspberry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHA HAHAHHAHAHHA AHHAHA" Genki's voice echoed through out the room as he laughed the hardest he had ever before and possibly ever will

" Looks like I found a weak spot." Suezo said, laughing along with him. He changed tactics and slid his tounge over the boys underarms and armpits.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahhahaha yehehehehehes you dihihihihid hahahahahah" Genki said calming down a bit

Suezo's tounge slid under Genki's body and reappeared on his outer side right at the boy's waist. It travelled over his sides up to the stomach and then went for the underarm on the other side. The rough tounge pressed against the tanned skin to lick and tickle several places at once.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahah ahahhaha if your tohohohohohounge was smaller you wouhohohohohuldn't be albel to do that hahhahahahahhahahahhahhahahh aha"Genki mocked in hopes off getting Seuzo to stop

But Suezo kept tickling him all over his upper body. And on top of that Holli and Pixie decided to join in the fun and used rough bristled scrubbing brushes on his feet. ( maybe I should have used Tiger instead of Suezo. He could use his tail for tickling AND lick him as well.)

(Maybe) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahhahah ahhahahahhahahahtjijijijijii s seems a bihihihihiiihit unhair hahhhahahahaahahhahahahahaha hahahahah"Genki said as he felt three tickling sensations on his body

"But we have to clean your feet from all that saliva Suezo left here."Holli said in a mocking tone and stuck her tounge out at Genki, which gave Pixie an idea. After a whispered conversation both girls started licking and sucking his toes while they still kept brushing his feet. All the while Suezo kept licking his upper body.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha hahahahahhahahhhahahahahahah ahaha It sthihihihihihihihill seems a bihihihihihiihiihiihihit unfair hahahahahahahahahahaahhahaha hahahahahaha" Genki running out of breath kept laughing and laughing

" Ok. Here's the deal. We'll stop tickling your feet and clean your upper body instead. How does that sound?" Pixie suggested with a smirk, as her brush kept swirling over the boys arches while Holli's danced over his insteps.

"Deal Pixie" Genki said tears and sweat running down his body

Suezo stopped his licking and the gearls took their positions at his upper body. " Look at all that sweat and 's going to take a LONG time getting you cleaned.." Pixie said with a wicked smirk on her face. While Genki's attention was focussed on the speaking Pixie Holli snuck up to his unxerarms and started brushing them.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha do you always get me when I least expect it Hohohohoholli hahhaahhahahahhahaahhaahahha haahahahahah aahahhaahahahahahahahahahaha hhahahahahah a" Genki said wondering what Pixie was planning on doing

At the exact moment he thought that Pixie's brushes made contact with his sides and made circular movemnts as they traveled from his hips to his underarms and back down.

"Hahahahahahahhahahahhahahahh ahahahahahah ahahahahahhahahahaahhahahaha hhahahhaahah aahhaahahahhh bruuhuhuhuuhshes the woohohohohohorst hahahahahahahahahhahahahahha hahaha" Genki laughed nearly passing out

" Hang on. We're almost done." Holli said, starting to clean his chest. Pixie followed suit by moving up to his stomach, the rough brushes easily glided over the tanned skin, which was still slick from the licks and the boy's sweat.

"I'll try" Genki replied bucking around

Both girls continued their scrubbing assault on Genki's upper body, relishing in the ticklish torture they were putting him trough.

"Dohhohoohohohohohohohohon't thihihihihihihihihihihink I'll lahahahahast much longer hahahahahahahahahahaha" Genki said as he started closing his eyes

Pixie and Holli dropped their brushes in unison and dug their fingers into his soft tummy. $ sts of long nails started wiggling and skittering over the ticklish skin as the the two girls had the time of their life.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaahaahahah ahahah thahahhahahahahhahahahnks for keeping me awake for a bihihihiiihihihiihihihit longer hahahahahahahahah"Genki said as he felt the girls finger nails on his soft tummy

" kay I think that's enough for now." Pixie said after a while. " That has been fun. We should do that again." Pixie, smiling and ruffling hif hair. Holli smiled as well as she started to untie him.

"We'll see about that Pixie, We'll see" Genki said

After changing his shirt Genki thought he would get some revenge on Pixie. While Pixie was distracted Genki tackled her down and tied her up to the same place where he had been tied up.

Pixie glared at him. " You better let me go or you'll regret it." Pixie threatened, struggling with her bonds.

"I like your jokes Pixie. I told you I was going to get my revenge and now I am" Genki said sticking his tounge out at her

" Just you wait till I'm free! I'm going to make you scream with laughter until you pass out! That's a promise." Pixie declared with a stern look on her face. She bucked and pulled on the restrains with all her might, but she was unable to break free.

"You were close to it and yet you chose not to let it happen" Genki reminded her. "Now where to start?"

" I'm not gonna tell you." Pixie said, turning her head away.

"You don't have to it will just make this more fun for me Pixie" Genki pulled out a feather duster and started at her heels

Pixie closed her eyes and bit her lips to keep from giggling. The only visible reaction was a slight twitching of her feet.

Genki worked his way up to the monster's soles" How does this feel?" Genki teased a bit

" Tickly." Pixie said simply, managing to keep a straight face despite that laughter bubbling up inside her. Her toes started wiggling as the urge to laugh grew stronger with every passing second.

"Maybe I should try something different" Genki said. In an instant Genki picked up a feather from the floor and used the quill on Pixie's arches

Pixie started chuckling and a smile started to appear on her first. Her toes started curling from the stimulation on he sensitiver arches and the first giggles started escaping her lips.

"Aha!" Genki yelled out as he started scratching Pixies arches

Pixie bursted out laughing. " Stohohop it hehehehahahahahahahahahaha." She pulled at her bonds with all her might as her feet danced back and forth trying to get away from the boy's fingers

"There's no use in trying to escape Pixie" Genki stated with a big grin on his face as he kept scribbling her sensitive arches

" Ahahahaha You hahahahaha You are so gonna gehehehehet it , Genkihihihihi hahahahahaha." Genki threatened. The female monster squirmed around helplessly as her toes curled relexively, making wrinkles appear all over her soles.

Genki ignored the threat and moved to her soles "I wonder how ticklish your soles are?" Genki questioned as he ran a finger down the wrinkly sole

Pixie jumped a bit and her toes uncurled instantly so that Genki's finger could easily glide over her smooth pale sole. " C-Cut it ouhahahahat. hahahahahahaha I mean ihihihihithehehahahahahahaha ha"

"I won't at least not for a while" Genki mocked as he glided his fingers all over Pixie's soles

"Ahahahaha Come ohohohon hahaha. You got me back hahahahaha and now quit it hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Pixie said. She didn't like to admit it, but she was totally at the human boys mercy and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"How's about I do this to you a couple morre minutes then I'll let you go" Genki said scratching the sensitive soles

" Ahahahahaha Alright. I hahaha I don't have a hehehe choice any way, do IIIIIhahahahahahaha?" Pixie said, squealing abit at the last words.

"And yet you do" Genki said stopping for a moment

Pixie needed a few seconds to realize that the tickling had stopped. " What do you mean?" She asked in confusion as she used the slight pause to catch her breath.

"You cou;d have escaped any time you chose to" Genki said as he pointed at the loose cuffs

Pixie's eyes went wide with surprise. " W-What? But why? I thought you wanted to get revenge on me?" Pixie asked, sitting up slightly to look at him.

"I did. I thought you had noticed that they were loose" Genki said just staring at her

"...No" Pixie replied, blushing a little.. "Well since we tickled you senseless I guess it's only fair. But maybe you should tie me for real this time. You don't want me to accidently kick or hit you when you hit a sensitive spot. I'm not used to being tickled, you know?." Pixie admitted , flashing a smile.

"Pixie, you should really pay attention to the little things in life" Genki said returning the smile

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. " Pixie admitted. " I had a lot of fun tickling you, you know that?" Pixie giggled.

"Yeah I could tell" Genki said as he went over and untied Pixie

"Hey. I thought you wanted to tickle me?" The red haired monster inquired ." It's unlikely that you get such a good chance anytime soon so you better use it." Pixie said with a wink.

"Ok I'll take advantage of the moment" Genki replied and went to tighten the cuffs the most that they could

Pixie chuckled. " I knew you couldn't resist." She said with a smirk

"You're right I couldn't" Genki said and smiles as he went to the moster's arches adn began scratching tehm

Pixie's laughter filled the room once more. Her long toenails wiggled back and forth as the boy's fingers played over her pale smooth arches.

Genki kept playing with her sensitive arches watching her reaction and enjoying it

" You hahahahaha You like my arches, dohohohon't you?" Pixie asked through her laughter. She was starting to enjoy this but that didn't stop her feet from trying to get away.

"Yes I get the best reaction from here so far" Genki said as he pulled out a paint brush and used it on her soles

Pixie's feet moved from side to side to get away from the tickly brush. " I hahahaha I should have used thihihihihison you hahahahahaha. It really tihihihickles hahahahahahahahaha."

"But you didn't" Genki said as he continued using the tickly brush on her soles

Pixie squirmed around on the wooden surface. " Ahahahaha hahaha I can always use it next time hahahahahahahahaha."

Genki gulped as he heard the words"Next time?" Genki asked sounding a bit worried but still continuing

Pixie nodded her head. " Yes hahahahahaha. Why? You seemed hahahahahaha to enjoy it hehehehehehehe?" She replied, her toes wiggling back and forth rapidly.

"I seemed to enjoy it" Genki said adding emphasis on the seemed

" If you hahahaha didn't enjoy it then whyhahahahahy were you laughing so muhahahahahuch?" She sked sarcastically as her own laughter filled the room.

"Pixie you should know why" Genki said scrubbing the brush harder

" I guess I should hahahahahahahaha." Pixie replied. She hid one of her soles behind her other foot to give Genki less ticklish space to work on.

Genki grabbed the hidden sole and focused on that one sole

The attacked sole tried to get away but withoutsuccess. " Oh my hahahahahaha. That tickles sohohohoo bad hahahahahahaha."

"Really?" Genki mocked while intesifying the tickling

"It's hahahaha obvious. Isn't it hahahahahahahahahahaha." Pixie's laughter intensified as well and she stared struggling a bit.

"Not really" Genki said as he intesified the tickling even more by using the brush with one hand and sctraching her arches with his free hand

Pixie jumped when she felt that and squealed in ticklishness.. " AHAHAHAHAHAHA you're driving me nuhuhuhuhts hahahahahahahahahaha." Her toes were moving around constantly to avoid the tickling, but of course they wouldn't get very far.

"Now it's notacible." Genki smiled as he saw Pixie jump annd squeal

"I'm impressed hahahahahahahahahahahaha. I never thought you would hahahahaha be such a good tickler hahahahahahahahahahaha." The red haired monster's feet danced under the boy's fingers and the brush that payed with them.

Genki smiled at the compliment "Thank you you're not bad yourself Pixie" Genki stopped and gave Pixie some time to catch her breath

Pixie's laughter slowly died down and her body started to relax. " Thankls for the break." Pixie said with a smile, still panting a bit from laughing so hard.

"Be glad I'm even giving you one" Genki said sticking his tounge out at the monster

"Hey! I gave you breaks, too." Pixie complained. " But I I'm not gonna give you any in the future." She said, and stuck her tounge out as well.

"Is what you say now" Genki replied as he went back to torturing Pixie's soles with the brush

Genki immediately went into heavy laughter. " Not agahahahahahahin hahahahahaha. Please not my feeheehahaahahaheet." She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yes again" Genki said as he kept tickling the sensitive arches and soles at once

If Pixie hadn't been tied her arms and legs would be flailing about wildly. " Come ohohohohon hahahahahaha. Give my poor feet a breahahahahahahahaheak ahahaha."

"Sorry Pixie"Genki told the pink monster as he kept going and going

" But hahahahaha But you are miss Other places could be evehehehehehehen more ticklish than my fee-hahahahahahaha feet." Piuxie told him through constant laughter.

"Don't really care anymore your feet are fun to play with" Genki stated

" You're hahahahahaha no fun." Pixie complained.

"I know I'm a party pooper" Genki said and kept tickling Pixie's arches and soles

" Yes you ahahahahare. hahahahaha." Pixie said. She was still laughing nonstop but not as hard as before. Apparently she was getting used to the feeling of the brush and fingers on her soles.

"Aww looks like I have to move upwards" Genki said with a frown

"Up hahahahahaha UPwards? " Pixie asked nervously. " W-What do youhohoho mean hahahahahahahahaha?

"To your toes duh" Genki said as he started to slowly stroke the brush underneath the monster's toes

Pixie exploded into hysterical laughter. " OH NOHOHOHOHOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Her toes flexed and curled helplessly from the ticklish sensation.

"Oh yes!" Genki giggled as he sawed the brush through her toes

NOT ! MY! TOES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHA." Each word was a small ticklish squeal followed by loud laughter. Her feet twitched back and forth as Pixie tried to keep her toes away from the brush.

"There's no point in trying to hide those sensitive toes of yours" Genki said with a smile

The female monster shook with laughter as the soft bristles tortured her toes. " AT HAHAHAHAHAHA LEAST I CAN TRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"You can try but you won't succeed" Genki said as kep focusing on the monster's toes

Pixie's red toenails moved about rapidly as her toes wiggled like crazy. " AHSHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEAVE MY TOES ALONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHA"" Pixie demanded bucking and arching her back.

"Nah" Genki repliedcontinuing the torture

" BREAK HAHAHAHAHA I NEED A BREAHAHAHAHAHAHEAK." The red haired girl begged as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Ok, I'll give you a five minute break" Genki said as he stopped

" The brush is *pant pant* evil * pant*" Pixie complained as she rapidly gulped down large amounts of air .

"Hehehe had enough yet?" Genki asked

Pixie smirked. " I can take some more. It's good exercise. " She replied, as she used her long toenails to scratch her tingling soles.

"When ever your ready for more tell me" Genki said looking up at the ceiling

"Okay." She closed her eyes to relax some more before the tickling continued. " Genki? Can I ask you something? How did you feel when we tickled you?"

"Like hell" Genki said before continuing the tickling

" I hahahahaha I kinda enjoy it hahahahahahahahaha." Pixie admitted as she was once more reduced to laughiter.

"Well you did not me" Genki said

"Come on hahahaha. Admit it. I'm hahahahahahaha I'm sure you liked it a little bihihihihit hahahahahahahahahaha." Pixie teased as her feet were being worked over by the human boy.

"Okay fine a bit" Genki admitted as he kept working on the skin between Pixie's toes

" I HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Pixie voice held a triumphant tone even thought she was laughing hysterically and her feet spasmed runcontrollably.

"But that doesn't really matter" Genk said pressinf the brush harder

" FOR MEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA IT DOES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The brush send jolts of ticklishness from her toes up to her brain and forced hysterycal laughter out of the redhead's mouth.

"Why?" genki asked as he pressed the brush harder

Pixie shrieked with laughter and h had a hard time articulating her answer. " AHAHAHAHAHA I DON'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHA KNOW IT JUST AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DOES"

"Just because I enjoyed it just a little doesn't mean that you can get me again" Genki said as he continued the torture

" WE'LL SEE THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pixie replied. She was sure she could find a way to get back at Genki. Since she was a monster she was faster and stronger than any normal human. But opn the other hand Genki was different from any human she ever met.

"Yes we will see about that" Genki said as he started licking Pixie's sole

Pixie was caught off guard by that and jumped when she felt Genki's wet tounge on her soles. " WHY HAHAHAHAHA WHY ARE YOU LICKING MY FEEEHAAHAAHAAHEET ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pixie asked in surprise while she laughed her head off.

"If I remember you did this to me too didn't you?" Genki reminded Pixie as he went up her feet to start sucking on her big toe

"I DID HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. BUT I DIDN'T HAHAHAHAHA THINK YOU USE IT AGAUNST MEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA." Pixie was sent into hysterical laighter. She had never had her feet licked or toes sucked before and it tickled more than she ever imagined.

"Well now you now you know I would" Genki said as he kept sucking on the monster's toes and with his hands scratching her arches

Pixie started buckling wildly and laughed like a banshee. " IIIIIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh MY GOSH . IT TICKLES SOHOHOHOHOHOOO MUCH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hehe Anytime you wish for me to stop just tell me Pixie" Genki said sucking and scratcihng harder

Pixie's head reared back as she let her laughter flow freely. " OHOHOHOHOHOK. I'LL TELL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHEN I NEED A BREAK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Genki nodded and kept tickling her feet after he stopped suckling on her toes

Pixie breathed a sigh of relief.. Now that the maddening licking and sucking had stop the tickling was bearable once again. " That's hahahahahahaha much better hahahahaha." Pixie was still laughing constantly although not as hysterical as before.

"I don't know" Genki mocked "You seemed to enjoy the licking and sucking"

Pixie turned head away and blushed slightly. " It hahahaha it was strahahahahahahange. It tickled hehehehell hahaha but it felt hahahahahahahaha kinda nice, toohoohoohahahahahahahahahah ahahaha."

"Well in that case..." Genki said stickling his tounge out threatingly

Pixie smirked challengingly. " Gimme all you got." She said wiggling her toes mockingly.

"If you say so" Genki replied he then immeadieatly started sucking on Pixie's big toes

The instant he started sucking her toes Pixie burst out laughing hysterically. " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME AND MY BIG MOUTH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Yeah you and your big mouth Pixie" Genki said without stopping sucking on her toes

"IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA COULD BE WORSE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AT LEAST YOUR HAHAHAHAHA TOUNGE ISN'T AS LARGE AS SUEZO'S HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Pixie said, shuddering as she imaging a giant tounge wrapping around her body and licking all of her ticklish spots at the same time.

"Thanks for the idea" Genki said as he called Seuzo

Pixie eyes widen. " You-'re just joking right? You wouldn't do that to mw, would you?" Pixie asked surprised by the turn of events.

( You're going to control Suezo as well right?)

"No joke here, and Yes I would want to do that to you" Genki said (yes) As Seuzo came and started slowly licking Pixie's feet

" AND HAHAHAHAHAHA PEPLE CALL ME CRAZY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pixie blurted out as she felt the long slimy tounge on her ticklish soles." If it was even possible Suezo's tounge tickled even more than Genki's had. and her feet flailed about rapidly to get away.

"There's no point in trying to get away Pixie" Seuzo said as he sawed his toungue through her toes

Pixie went berserk when she felt the rough tounge invade her toes. "" DAHAHAHAHAHAMN YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET YOUR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOUNGE OUTTA MY TOEHAHAHAHOES AHAHAHA HAHAHA."

"I don't want to" Seuzo said as he kept licking Pixie's toes

Pixie's tounge tried to wiggle and curl, but this only made the tounge press harder against her skin. " Dahahahahahahamn it hahahahahahahahahahaha. I told you tohohohohohoho stohohohohohp hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha."

"And I told you I didn't want to" Seuzo mocked as he pressed the ounge even harder against her toes

Pixie xould fell her toes being coated by the Suezo's saliva, which made it easier for him to lick between her toes. Even worse, the warm saliva also started running down her soles, tickling slightly and making her soles even more snsitive.. " I'm hahahahahahaha I'm so goonahahaha kill you hahahahahahahaha." Pixie threatned.

Genki pulled a toothbrush and then started using it on Pixie's soles while Seuzo kept licking her toes.

Pixie body jerked and she would have jumped a couple of feet if she weren't tied to the table. " OH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You're hahahahahahahaha evil Gehehehehekihihihihi hahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"I know I am" Genki said as he kept tickling her soles with the tooth brushes and Seuzo began to lick her heels

Her feet moved around rapidly, back and fort, back and forth in a neverending circle as the tickling on her feet continued. " YOU TWO HAHAHAHAHARE DRIVING ME CRAHAHAHAHAHAZY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"The whole point" they both said in unision

The redhead monster girl was laughing hysterically as ticklish sensations flooded her nervous system and caused her to buck around wildly. " " SUEZOHOHOHOHOHO GEHEHEHENKIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI THIS HAJAHAHAHA IS SO MUCH FUHUHUHUHUHUN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "

"Really?" Genki asked sounding surprised as he kept scrubbing Pixie's soles

Pixie was even more surprised than the boy. She couldn't say why, but the stronger it tickled the more fun she it didn't really matter to her. She was having fun and was all that counted. " YEHEHEHEHEHES HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Let's how much fun you have when I bring my specail weapon out" Genki threatened still scrubbing the soles and giving Seuzo a break

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAT SECRET WEAHAHAHAHAHAHEAPON ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pixie asked in confusion . She laughed very hard, but her voice wasn't holding the hysterical tone it had just momwnts ago.

Genki stepped out for a moment and brought in a portable floor polisher. "This weapon" Genki said as he came in

Pixie looked at him laughing the intensity of the tickling she had gone through " Whahahahat's thahahahahat? And where hehehehehe did you get it hahahahahahaha?

"It's a floor polisher and I found it outside" Genki said as turned it on

Pixie watched curiously as the thing snapped to life and the rotating brush started spinning. " Wow, that really is a huge brush." Pixie mumbled in awe. The spinning device was having a hypnotizing efect on the winged monster.

"Yes it does" Genki said as he placed it on Pixie's feet

When it touched her soles Pixie experienced the most ticklish feeling of all her live. She arched her back and let out a scream that soon turned into gales of wild laughter. " AAAAAAAAIIIIIII HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TURN IT OFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TURN HAHAHA IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOPP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hehehehe I thought you said this was fun?" Genki reminded Pixie as slowly kept turning up the speed.

"THAHAHAHAHAT WAS BEFORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU USED THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHA." Pixie replied laughing harder than ever. This was even worse than the tounge and toothbrush

"Oh really?" Genki said in a sarcastic tone before calling Seuzo

Pixie pulled at the leather straps holding her ankles in place as hard as she could but it was useless. " AHAHAHAHAHAHA SUEZO? WHAT'S HEHEHEHEHEHJEE GOT TO DOHOHOHOHO WITH ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHAHAH?"

"He's going to help me out" Genki said as he told Seuzo to start licking all of her left foot

Tears started rolling down her face when Suezo's tounge joined in on her other foot. " OHOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA WHAT DIHIHIHIHI I DO TO HAHAHAHAHAHA DESERVE ALL THIHIHIHIHIHIS ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"i don't know" Genki said

Before Pixie could help it a sarcastic comment escaped her. " " IS HAHAHAHAHAHA THERE SOMETHING YOHOHOHOHOU *DO* KNOHOHOHOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHSWHAHA?"

"Maybe" Genki said as he turned up the polisher to the highest speed

More teras ran down Pixie's face as the polisher spinned faster and faster-. The device was covering her whole foot from her heel to the toes, living no inch of ber sensitive skin untickled. " AND THAHAHAHAHAT WOHOHOHOHOHOULD BEHEHEHEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHA?" Pixie asked, her words barely understandable through her hysterical laughter.

"That I'm enjoying this more than you" Genki said pressing the polisher against Pixie's feet

" Bahahahahahahite mehehehehehehehehe." Pixie snapped back. Pixie's red toenails whipped back and forth but that did her no good. No matter what she did her feet couldn't escape the hellish device.

"Anytime now" Genki said as he pressed the device harder and Seuzo produced more saliva to lick Pixie's feet with

Pixie squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her knuckles turned white as she clawed at the wooden surface beneath her. " NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHORE " She was shrieking with high-pitched laughter that threatened to turn into silent hysteria at any second.

"Do you to give in Pixie?" Genki asked turning down the speed to the second highest

Pixie's laughter ceased slightly so there was no danger she wouldn't turn into silent laughter." NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVER HAHAHAHAHAHA" Pixie said stubbornly. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"If you say so" Genki said turning the speed back up and pressed it the hardest he could against Pixie's feet

TThis send Pixie over the edge. She started laughibg silently , her mouth opened and closed rapidly but no sound came out. Her struggling and bucking had also reduced to occasional squirming as the long tickle torture had worn her out.

"Anytime you want me too stop Pixie, just nod your head" Genki said feeling sorry for the monster

Pixie was still caught in silent hysteria She was relieved that the boy would stop when she wanted him to . Although the tickling was getting way to intense for her to be a part of her wanted to see how much she would be able to take.

Genki continued to press the polisher against Pixie's feet

Although Pixie's endurance was far above that of any human Genki and Suezo were pushing her to her limits. She was starting to get short of breath and her vision was beginning to get blurry.

Genki kept pressing the polisher, and Seuzo kept licking her toes "Hey Seuzo how's about we switch places?"

Pools of tears had gathered near the monsters face and they mixed with the sweat running down her body. Pixie knew that she couldn't take much more before she would black out so she nodded her head rapidly to stell Genki she needed a break

"Ok I'll stop" Genki said as he turned off the polisher and told Seuzo to stop

Pixie lay there tiredly. Her body was drenched in sweat and her face was streaked with tears. Her breathed was a bit uneven, but aside from that she was okay.

"You okay Pixie?"Genki asked sounding a bit worried

Pixie nodded her head slowly. " C-Can you give me some water?" Pixie asked. Her voice was sounding weak from laughing so much for such a long time.

"Sure thing" Genki ran over to a sink that was in the room filled up a glass and handed it to Pixie after untying her

Pixie carefully drank the cool liquid and used the rest to refresh herself by emtying the glass over her head.. " That's better." She said feeling refreshed. " Nasty device." She grinned, pointing to the floorpolisher

"Yeah it can be"

Pixie looked at him curiously. " Really? Have you experienced yourself?"

"Yep" Genki said smiling

Pixie chuckled. " How comes?" She wanted to know.

"It was at my house an 'accident' I guess you could say" Genki said

Pixie scratched her chin thoughtfully." An accident, I see. What exactly happened?" She asked feeling good spirited.

"I had accidently hit my friend in the face, he wanted revenge so he tied my feet up and brought out a polisher like this but with a higher setting and he used it on me until I was in the same position as you silent hysteria" Genki told Pixie

. " I guys that wasn't much fun for you, was it.? " Pixie said feeling sympathy for the human boy. " But it still must have been a cute sight. I wish I could have seen that." She giggled, something she rarely did when not being tickled.

"No it wasn't" Genki said getting a glass of water for himself

"And? Did you get back at your friend? I'm sure he regreted using the polisher on you. " She asked with a wink.

"He did"

" I think I can imagine what you did to him." Pixie said, thinking back at what she went through already.

"You're imagineing right" Genki replied with a grin.

Pixie looked at tloor polisher, then at Suezo and lastly at Genki. " Ah what the heck. Didn't you say you wanted to switch feet before I needed a rest? If you want you can have another try."

"Nah I think you got what you deserved"

Pixie shrugged. " If you say so." Then she got a different idea. " What you mind if I borrow this thing? I think Holli could need a few good laughs, too."

"No, go right ahead borrow it and use it on anybody... Just as long as it's not me" Genki said with a smile on his face

Pixie grinned " I will. Oh and about not using it on you We'll see about that." She said with a chuckle

The end


End file.
